Mockingjay's Baby
by batbaby
Summary: This is the final chapter of the Girl on Fire and the Boy with the Bread as they welcome their first born into the world. Rated M for sex scene and birth. Warning: Pregnant sex!


I do not own the rights to the original story. This is the final chapter to my other two stories involving Katniss and Peeta.

Mockingjay's Baby

"Ugh, this isn't working!" She cried out, scaring away any game within a five-mile radius. She threw down her bow, took off her sheath of arrows and plopped down on the ground ungracefully.

"Katniss, honey, you knew it was going to get harder the bigger you got." Peeta said kneeling behind his pregnant wife, rubbing her shoulders. "It's amazing you've been hunting this long." She shrugged him off.

"But it's all in my belly! Why is it affecting how I shoot! My fingers aren't..." Taking a look at her hands, "too swollen. Dammit, Peeta, how I am supposed to hunt?"

He got up in front of her, helping her stand back up and handing her the bow and arrows. "I know you like to, but it's not like you have to. Don't roll your eyes at me. You've been hunting almost the entire pregnancy, maybe this is the baby's way of telling you to stop and relax."

"But this is how I relax! Especially because I don't have to." Her voice lowered, taking his offered hand and walking with him towards their home. "I don't have painting like you, or even the baking. And singing doesn't keep my hands busy."

Peeta took the hand that was in his and kissed the back of it. "In a few weeks, you'll be too busy. Besides, you said you wanted to write down some new plants you've seen into the book."

"This baby is changing everything and it's not even here yet." She mumbled. Katniss knew how excited Peeta was for their first child to make his or her appearance. It took him years to convince her that he was ready, and even longer to assure her that she shouldn't be afraid since the Games no longer existed. She never minded the trying part once she agreed, that was more than often fun. And she couldn't deny how happy she was once they found out she was pregnant. But in a small part of her mind, there was always the threat of someone or something taking away their child. While she hadn't had any nightmares from bad memories in years, the dreams she had while carrying this child were vivid and scary sometimes, but mostly just because she had never really been around kids, much less babies. Peeta was constantly telling her that her instinct to survive would turn her into a great mother bear. And she knew he was right.

She ran her free hand over her bulging belly, tapping what they had figured to be the baby's foot. A smile came onto her face when the baby kicked back in response. She couldn't reject the feelings of warmth and love she had for this baby already and she knew that Peeta felt the same way. Every night before they fell asleep, he would lean over her belly and talk to the bulge, kissed it and then kissed her goodnight. He would rub the lotion her mother had sent so the stretchmarks and itchy, tight skin would be better, making small circles and hearts on her tummy every morning and night. When he wasn't around, or rather when she thought he wasn't around, she would lift up her shirt and while caressing her belly, sang to the baby growing inside. The baby usually started moving when she did this, causing her to laugh and cry at the same time, every time.

She had been doing this one night, when she was about six months along and Peeta was at the bakery late, when he rounded the corner to the nursery as she hit the chorus part of her song. Seeing him, she stopped immediately, but he went to her, knelt down and put his head and hands to her belly and said, "Keep going please." And she did. But she explained a few days later that it felt like it was something that she really only wanted to share with the baby. He didn't ask why or complain, he actually seemed quite content with it. Thinking of this made her think of another thing that had happened that night.

So after she had finished singing her song, and the baby had settled down, Peeta stood up and lifted Katniss into his arms as though she weighed nothing. Kissing her as he carried her to their bedroom, she felt wet instantly. It's not as though they hadn't had sex in the last six months, but somehow this was different. There was a heat that she had felt before, but not in awhile.

Peeta sat her down on the bed, stripping his clothes off quickly and taking hers off just as briskly. While she thought he was going to literally dig right in, she was surprised when he climbed into the bed from the other side. He scooted himself close to her and started kissing her lips gently, as though tasting her for the first time. He licked her bottom lip, drawing it into his own mouth and sucking on it for a moment, smiling when she darted her own tongue into his warm mouth.

"We haven't taken our time in awhile, always seems like we're rushing it. I want to really enjoy you." When Peeta looked at her like the way he was, deep blue eyes almost boring into her soul and his voice became deep with desire, there was nothing she wouldn't do for him, with him. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply once more, before trailing those kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. He adjusted himself so that he could graze over her breasts, excited to see her nipples hard and begging to get into his mouth. She arched her back and pushed his head to her, moaning when he softly nipped at her tender nipple. He was torturing her being so sweet and delicate.

"Oh Peeta," she groaned, grabbing his hair tighter in her palm. He reveled in it, he knew what he was doing and enjoyed it. He lifted his head up, face bright with his smile.

"What is it baby? What do you want? This?" He asked, grabbing her breast roughly, squeezing it almost painfully. "Or this?" As he let go of her breast and focused his mouth onto hers, opening her lips with his tongue. "Maybe even this?" Slipping a finger quickly into her moist, waiting vagina.

"All of it!" She cried out, wrapping her hand around his long, very hard and ready member. He shook his head of blond curls.

"Not yet, baby. You still haven't sang for me." All Katniss could do was groan with the building pressure as his face disappeared between her legs. She couldn't see him over her belly, but she could definitly feel him. His tongue gave a long swipe along her folds, lapping up some of her juices that had already started coming out. She felt him slide a finger into her, a second one going in after a quick moment while he sucked on her bud. Everything felt so different, stronger, better. It was like she was more tender but in the best possible way, because she could feel _everything_. She reached down, grabbing his head of curls, twisting them, flexing her fingers in them while he worked his magic down below. The fire that was building was about ready to explode. She bucked her hips as he pulled out his fingers and his mouth fully covered her nether lips, his tongue darting in and out of her.

"Oh God!" She cried out hoarsly. She felt his smile against her thigh, the small peck of a kiss planted there too. After a second or two, in which Peeta moved himself up to her side once again, she said, "Kneel right here." Pointing to a spot right next to where her head rested on the pillow.

He did as told and she turned herself to her side slightly, took his penis in her hand, rubbing it slowly. Then she put her lips to it, kissing up and down the rigid shaft, licking the tip and savoring the tiny drop of saltiness that seeped out. Now it was her turn to enjoy him as she took as much of his hardness into her mouth. From this angle, she could get more in and hearing his moans spurred her into going faster. Her hand slipped down to touch her own wetness just as his went to her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers.

Before she knew what was happening, he had pulled himself out of her mouth and was rolling her on top of him. She guided him into her, where he filled her completely. He put his hands on her hips, guiding her to rock on him, while she balanced herself by bracing her hands against his solid chest. It was so different! So much better, hotter! She felt every little thing and loved it! She moved his big hands to her belly, had him rubbing circles on the sides. Even this was making her wetter! She had thought that being this huge, she would be uncomfortable, but that was so far from the truth! She was on fire again. Peeta had always known how to start a fire. Her head fell back as he played with her breasts, pinching her nipples, the heat building between her legs, in the pit of her stomach.

She knew he was close too, as he had put his hands back onto her hips and was thrusting harder, slower, and just as he warmth spread into her, she felt that burst of energy that only a really great orgasm can give you. She cried out his name as the fire exploded, tears coming out of her eyes, a smile on her lips. Since she couldn't fall flat against him, she rolled off to the side and curled up in his embrace.

"Are you okay? You're crying?" He wiped away the tears, kissed her flushed face. Then she started to laugh and the worried look he gave her made the laughter stronger.

"The baby didn't like that at all!" She managed to get out. "Just kicking me really hard."

Peeta's hands went to her belly and he felt what she was talking about. The baby kicked a few more times and finally settled down. "Huh, I guess mommy's not supposed to get that excited."

He smiled and kissed her belly, "You just calm down kiddo, mommy's allowed to feel good."

Peeta's gentle tug on her hand brought her back to the present. She glanced at him,watched his blond curls swaying with his walk and the wind, down at his fingers entwined with hers. "I love you."

"I love you too. Not upset anymore?" He asked her, squeezing her fingers softly. "Why are you so flushed, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just remembering something." She wouldn't give him anymore than that. They came up to their home and walked inside. It always smelled of fresh bread or pastries, today it had been crossaints. Katniss loved that smell, the smell of home, of Peeta.

Putting her bow and arrows away, she walked over to where Peeta was washing off some strawberries that they had found, biting into one over the sink. She wound her hands around his waist, her belly up against his lower back and hugged him tightly. He put one hand over both of hers, "What's gotten into you? You were so angry not fifteen minutes ago."

He turned to face her, cradling her face in his palms. She reached up on her tippytoes and kissed him. At first he was surprised, then started to kiss her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She leaned into him as much as she could, as much as her belly would allow. Peeta ran his hands down her arms, settling them on her hips. As she moaned in response, he pulled back, "Are you sure? You're so close?"

"Please don't remind me. I just want to feel good right now and you're the only onewho knows how to do that. Please Peeta?" She kissed him again, winding her arms around his neck, hands in his hair. She started trailing butterfly kisses on his ear, down his throat, onto his neck. Groaning, he lifted her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He always made her feel light as a feather.

Within seconds, Katniss was in all her glory, devouring Peeta with her eyes as she looked at him. His arms and chest were broad and strong with all the years of heavy lifting and kneading flour. No matter how much bread he baked or pastries he made, his stomach remained as chisled as when they got married ten years ago. He insisted that they maintain themselves as much as possible, while still enjoying the indulgences he concocted in their kitchen.

She reached out for him and he laid down next to her, rubbing her belly. The baby was kicking hard, but Katniss didn't seem to notice, only had eyes for him. He wasn't sure about this, but he also always wanted to give her what she wanted, especially in the bedroom. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, hands going down right between her legs. He had barely touched her when she arched her back and moaned loudly.

"Oh damn!" She pulled herself up quickly, just as Peeta felt a gush of liquid coming out of her. Katniss' hands went straight to her belly, "I think the baby wants out!"

"What? But it's early!" Peeta jumped off the bed, landing oddly on the leg with the prosethic. He yanked on his pants and ran down to the kitchen. Katniss could hear him yelling into the phone with the doctor, telling him to get there right away. Between that and the strength of the contractions, she wasn't sure that the baby would wait for even that. She heard Peeta thump back up the stairs and watched him run into the bathroom. She heard doors opening and slamming shut and he came out with his arms full of towels. He threw them down on the floor and lifted Katniss out of bed.

"What are you doing?" She cried as another contraction hit just as he had lifted her. He carefully placed her on a chair in the corner and replied,

"I'm going to change the sheets really quick," but with the glare she gave him, "On second thought, I'll just put the towels all over the bed, and put you right back on it."

She nodded, grabbing hold of the chair arms. "Katniss, this is happening really quick. Were you in pain this morning too?"

"My back was hurting most of the night, but I just figured the baby was just resting in the wrong spot." She gripped the chair arms, her knuckles becoming white. "Oh, my God!"

Peeta laid out the towels quickly and kneeled by her side until the contraction ended. When it was done, he lifted her back up and placed her delicately back on the bed. "The doctor should be here soon, he was just finishing up with someone and said he'd be here in ten minutes. That was five minutes ago."

"Can you put a shirt over me before he gets here? I'm hot and cold at the same time." He grabbed an old shirt of his and pulled it over her. Not knowing what else to do, Peeta pulled the chair over to the side of the bed and held Katniss' hand. "No, I need you behind me, rub my back please. Or hit it, it hurts so bad!"

Peeta somehow wedged his hand behind her back and rubbed it furiously. How could she not tell him that she had been in pain all night? He had slept soundly, didn't feel her moving at all, no sounds woke him up. He knew better than to bring this up though. She grabbed his leg, the one that was against her side and squeezed as another contraction hit. If she was hurting him with just her grip, he couldn't imagine the pain she was in. He heard the door downstairs open.

"We're up here Dr. Waltem!" Peeta tried to get up, but Katniss wouldn't let him leave her. One look in her gray eyes and he could see how scared she was. Amazing how much the Girl on Fire had been through and yet she couldn't bear to be without The Boy with the Bread.

Dr. Waltem walked in, took in the scene before him, set his bag down and sat on the bed by Katniss' feet. "Okay, when did they start and how far apart are they?"

"Her water broke two minutes before I called you and she's been having contractions every five minutes, or less actually. She said her back was hurting all last night but never said anything until just now."

"I'm going to take a look. You may want to call her mother Peeta, get her here as soon as she can." Just as Peeta was starting to get up, Katniss grabbed hold of his pants and pulled, "No! You stay right here by me, we'll call her later!"

"Okay honey, whatever you say. I'll stay right here, always." He kissed her forehead and looked at the doctor. "Is there anything you can give her for the pain?"

The doctor was just pulling away from Katniss' bottom area, "No. She's already 9 centimeters. Katniss, what were you doing this morning and right before your water broke?"

"Oh, dear God, here comes another one!" She grabbed her husband's hand and shrieked loudly. "Can I push, I feel like I should push?"

"Go ahead and start, you're going very fast here. This baby is going to make it's debut a little early." The doctor got another towel ready, but that was all Peeta could see. "Peeta, do you want to see the baby's head, because it's right here?"

He looked at his wife, putting the question to her and she replied, "Just look quick, I feel like I'm a huge, stretched-out hole down there." He quickly moved away from her side and looked between her legs. He had never seen a woman give birth, just a pig his family owned once. She was definitly extended, and it was odd to look at, but the dark patch of hair slowly coming out was what really got him. Then the doctor said, "Peeta, I need you to help Katniss pull her legs back, it'll make it a little bit easier for her. And Katniss, you grab one leg, Peeta will grab the other. Pull it back and start pushing when I tell you. Count to ten for her Peeta."

They did as they were told, Katniss putting all that she could into it, Peeta holding her leg for her and counting and trying to comfort her in any way. She rolled her head back onto the pillow after the fourth push and cried, "I can't do this Peeta, it's too hard!"

"You can honey, you're strong, you know that." The doctor looked up and announced, "The head is almost out Katniss, one more strong push to get it out and then the shoulders and you're done."

"See, almost done and then we'll have our baby." He kissed her on the lips, nodded his head. Together, they pulled her legs back and she pushed as he counted. She could feel herself burning, tearing a bit and whimpered.

"Okay, stop, a second, the head's out. Now, deep breath in….and push Katniss, almost there….almost there…" As the doctor said this, she could feel the baby sliding out. She heard some kind of suctioning, the doctor cleaning out the baby's mouth and then the most wonderful noise ever, their baby's cry. "It's a girl! You have a beautiful baby girl! Peeta, come here and you can cut the umbilical cord."

Peeta gave his wife a tender kiss on the lips and she watched him as he happily cut the cord and then held their newborn daughter. Placing a light kiss on the baby's head, he carefully sat down next to Katniss and handed her their daughter. She looked at her, unwrapped the blanket she was swaddled in and quickly counted her fingers and toes. Without putting her down, she wrapped her back up, lifted her shirt and put the baby to her breast. She smiled and then laughed down at her while she quickly found her food source.

"Yep, she's ours." She replied as the baby suckled loudly. Peeta stroked the baby's soft downy hair with his fingertips. "What should we name her, Katniss?"

They both looked down at their daughter, comtemplating. "What about Poppy? It's both a flower and a seed you use in your breads?"

"Hmmm, Poppy Mellark. Sounds good to me."


End file.
